The Tunnels of Disney
Last year I went to Disney Land with my family. I loved all the rides, they were really fun. I remember getting my picture getting taken with Mickey and Donald and Goofy. Everything there was brilliant. The entertainment was awesome. I then found a strange door. There was a sign on the door reading "Staff Only". Of course I wanted to know what was inside. I didn't go in though, because I didn't want to get yelled at by someone. The door had a picture of "Steam Boat Willie" whistling on it. It didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the park though. It was closer to the entrance. It was a small, metal building. It didn't connect to any of the other buildings. It was one small room. A guard took post in front of the door, and he told me not to go in. Later that night I snuck out of my room, and went to explore the park. I remember lights still being on. I went back and tried to get into that door, but it was locked. I heard a banging sound from inside, and the door suddenly opened. When I went inside, the security guards hat and clothes were on a bench inside. I turned around to leave, but the door suddenly slammed closed behind me. I tried to get out, but to no avail. I kept pulling, and pulling at the handle, but it was stuck fast. I felt like crying. Then I realized that this was the guard's changing room! He had to come back here eventually, right? I waited for what felt like hours. There was an odd poster under the bench, for an old Mickey Mouse cartoon. In fact, there were posters all over the room, all for old Mickey Mouse cartoons. There were "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" posters too. I even found the old logo for "River Island". It wasn't scratched at all, not even a little bit. It hung on the left side of the wall. I waited for what seemed like hours, but no one ever came. I eventually started looking for another way out, and stumbled upon a secret door in the floor. I decided to pull it up, and there was a ladder there, leading into the tunnel system under the park. The tunnels had different posters all across the walls. They even had cameras, and speakers monted to the walls! Some lame Disney theme was playing. It wasn't exactly a scary theme, but it was creepy enough to keep me walking. As I walked, I eventually entered a large expanse of a room, where I saw loads of costumes for the characters. There was Goofy, Minnie, Mickey, Donald and Daisy. I even saw a Winnie The Pooh suit. It looked dirty and old though, so I guessed that it hadn't been worn in a while. I looked inside it and almost screamed because it was full of spiders, among other creepy things. The lights had been dimming as I'd been walking, but now they flicked, and started going out, on by one. I fumbled with my flashlight, and lit up the room just as the last light blew. I quickly looked around the room, and was horrified... The Mickey Suit had gone. I was so freaked out now, I was almost tripping over stuff, looking for another way out! I leaned on the right wall, and it collapsed. I found myself in a room where police files had been piled on the floors, and posted all over the walls. There were layouts and blue prints, and they all had the old "River Island" on them. I noticed that the Mickey suit that was missing was in some of the photographs on the table, mixed in with the layouts and such. There were River Island pictures where he was with Goofy, who had blue shorts on and had white spots. He had a scuba mask on his face. I found it odd that the water wasn't there though. When I looked back at the picture, I paused. I couldn't believe my eyes. The picture had changed, and now there were family's enjoying there time, splashing about in the water. I heard a high pitched laugh from over my shoulder, and almost had a heart attack! I slipped on the sheer amount of posters on the floor, and fell. When I looked up, there he was. Mickey Mouse was standing over me, looking down at me menacingly. I heard a squeaky mouse-like voice say "You shouldn't have seen that. I'm afraid I can't let you leave now." Stunned back into action, if only for fear of my life, I felt around for me flashlight, and smacked Mickey in the face. He fell to the ground and laughed, like this was fun. I certainly wasn't having fun. I ran, and ran, until two staff members found me. It was around 1:00 in the afternoon. They sent me back to the hotel, and assured me that they'd check out the tunnel. I later researched the old River Island, and found out that it was closed down in the late 1960's, due to missing children, and reports of a giant creature following them. I was shocked to find that it had happened there too, in 1967, and the same creature followed them. Category:Pasta